


How sweet it is (to be loved by you)

by visbs88



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crack Pairing, F/F, Fluff, Furry, Hurt/Comfort, Shoujo-ai, Slice of Life, humanizing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Un miagolio stranamente simile ad una risata si aggiunse al chiasso e i due bambini si voltarono a guardare Kirara, seduta a gambe incrociate su un masso in riva al laghetto, in un'ottima posizione per godersi l'intera scena. In quel momento si copriva la bocca con una manina, ma gli occhi chiusi e i piccoli sussulti delle sue spalle la smascheravano: non fu una sorpresa quando rivelò un sorriso divertito e allo stesso tempo dolcissimo, che indirizzò in particolar modo a Kohaku. Lo guardò negli occhi senza cambiare espressione e fece guizzare le sue due code, così lunghe da far capolino dietro alla sua testa.</i><br/>Cinque brevi incursioni nella vita di una sterminatrice di demoni e della sua compagna più vicina, dall'infanzia alle prove più dure – ma sempre con tanta, tanta dolcezza.</p><p>[Seconda classificata al contest L'estate e i suoi attimi fugaci indetto da Mokochan sul forum di Efp, vincitrice del Premio Miglior (Crack) Pairing e del Premio Macedonia con il quinto capitolo]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. With patience

**Due parole prima di cominciare:** questa raccolta è stata scritta per il contest [L'estate e i suoi attimi fugaci](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/d/10897988/L-estate-e-i-suoi-attimi-fugaci/discussione.aspx) indetto da Mokochan sul forum di Efp. Come il concorso richiedeva ogni capitolo (cinque in totale) si è sviluppato a partire da un prompt particolare, che preciserò di volta in volta ^^ Le storie sono in ordine cronologico e presentano dei riferimenti le une alle altre, in pratica mi sono costruita un piccolo headcanon che ho esposto sotto forma di raccolta; in ogni caso, sono collocate tutte prima di qualsiasi incursione di Naraku nella vita di Sango e Kohaku, anzi, mi piace pensare che in questo mio piccolo universo il gran cattivo non comparirà mai, anche se ciò non andrebbe in conflitto con quello che ho scritto. Tutto ruota attorno alla figura di una Kirara umanizzata, che mi è balenata in mente un pomeriggio e che non se ne sarebbe mai andata fino a quando non le avessi dato corpo. Non sapendo disegnare ho provato a descriverla e spero che mi sia riuscito decentemente ^^' ringrazio già adesso la giudice del concorso e chiunque intraprenderà la lettura di questo lavoretto senza pretese, che mi ha riportata con mio grande piacere al mio fandom d'origine. ^^ Il titolo è tratto dall'omonima canzone di James Taylor che potete ascoltare [qui](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSQdRz-HlJw). Vi lascio alla prima e più lunga one-shot: buona lettura! ^^

_ 1\. With patience _

**Prompt:** Imparare a nuotare

Sango rideva forte, perché non aveva mai visto sul volto di Kohaku un'espressione così buffa: quel faccino preoccupato, combattuto, impaurito e indeciso poteva anche ispirare tenerezza, ma il motivo di tanti e tali crucci le sembrava così poco sensato da non potersi impedire di prenderlo in giro, almeno un pochino.

– Non è difficile! Su, coraggio!

Sollevò un po' di spruzzi con le mani, creando un gran fracasso di scrosci, goccioline e risate, poi approfittò di quella stessa confusione per immergere la testa, scomparendo sotto la superficie dell'acqua.

– Sango! Sango!

Le grida di Kohaku le giunsero attutite e ovattate, ma riuscì benissimo a comprenderne il senso e a indovinarne perfino il tono terrorizzato, sicura di non sbagliarsi. Riemerse in una marea di nuovi schizzi, mostrandosi più allegra e sorridente che mai al fratellino in preda all'ansia.

– Sto giocando! Vedi? È facile! È bellissimo!

Un miagolio stranamente simile ad una risata si aggiunse al chiasso e i due bambini si voltarono a guardare Kirara, seduta a gambe incrociate su un masso in riva al laghetto, in un'ottima posizione per godersi l'intera scena. In quel momento si copriva la bocca con una manina, ma gli occhi chiusi e i piccoli sussulti delle sue spalle la smascheravano: non fu una sorpresa quando rivelò un sorriso divertito e allo stesso tempo dolcissimo, che indirizzò in particolar modo a Kohaku. Lo guardò negli occhi senza cambiare espressione e fece guizzare le sue due code, così lunghe da far capolino dietro alla sua testa. Sarebbe stato un chiaro invito a tuffarsi, dimenticandosi di ogni paura, anche senza il piccolo cenno del capo con cui indicò il centro della pozza d'acqua, dove Sango già si trovava.

La bambina gioì.

– Anche Kirara mi dà ragione! Dai, forza, Kohaku!

L'approvazione rassicurante di chi era stata incaricata di sorvegliare i due figli del capo del villaggio servì non poco a infondere coraggio al più piccolo, che esitò solo qualche altro minuto, lamentandosi dell'acqua fredda, delle alghe e dei pesci carnivori – i quali sicuramente si nascondevano aspettando il momento opportuno per attaccarlo. Alla fine, però, Sango fu così insistente e Kirara così carina e tranquilla nei suoi muti incoraggiamenti, che ogni paura fu messa da parte: Kohaku si decise a inoltrarsi, passo dopo passo, negli spaventosi abissi del lago – nel cui punto più remoto Sango toccava ancora i sassi del fondo con la punta delle dita dei piedi, mantenendo la testa quasi del tutto sopra la superficie. Tuttavia bisognava ammettere che era più alta del fratello, quindi dovette andargli incontro quando cominciarono le difficoltà.

– Mi fermo qui... no, no, torno indietro! – pigolò Kohaku atterrito, mentre sembrava che lo spavento stesse di nuovo per prendere il sopravvento con l'arrivo del livello dell'acqua al di sotto delle sue orecchie.

– Certo che no – ribatté la sorella, con un gran sorriso, ma anche con molta più dolcezza – Ricordi? Hai promesso a papà che avresti imparato a nuotare. Devi diventare un grande guerriero, questa qui è solo una delle prime prove! Coraggio, dammi le mani...

Kohaku obbedì, aggrappandosi a lei e assumendo stavolta un cipiglio determinato sul visino infantile. Sango non aveva scelto le proprie parole a caso, ma con gran cura: stuzzicare l'orgoglio di futuro sterminatore di demoni del fratello era tra le cose che le venivano meglio.

– Bravo... ora stacca i piedi da terra e prova a muoverli un po'...

Kohaku fece qualche tentativo, o meglio un paio di buffi saltelli sul posto agitando il corpicino a caso e assestando anche un paio di involontari calci a Sango, che ebbe la gran delicatezza di ridere e di non farglielo notare.

– Va bene, prova a resistere un po' di più! Appena ci riesci, torniamo più a riva e io non ti tengo più le mani, è il modo migliore!

Tutta la lezione richiese a Sango un sacco di tempo e di energie, soprattutto perché Kohaku ne sprecava troppe e finì anche col bere acqua indesiderata ben cinque volte. Dopo tanti colpi di tosse, una certa dose di piagnucolii, innumerevoli buoni consigli e altrettanti tentativi, alla fine raggiunse il traguardo di annaspare in maniera neanche troppo disperata per una decina di secondi almeno, sempre in un punto in cui potesse appoggiare i piedi in caso di pericolo e percorrendo una manciata di metri.

Durante tutto il tempo, Kirara sembrò divertirsi molto, ridacchiando con grazia ad ogni buffo siparietto che i bambini le offrivano. Non li perse d'occhio un momento, sebbene non sembrasse preoccupata; quando abbandonarono le lezioni di nuoto per dedicarsi ai semplici giochi, stabilendosi dove il fondo era più basso, anche lei si concesse di rilassarsi un po', distendendosi sul suo masso a pancia in giù in una posa che si sarebbe detta più comoda per un felino – non che la visione fosse in realtà così strana, perché la sua natura di demone gatto era facile da intuire. Parlando del suo viso veniva più spontaneo chiamarlo “musetto”, per via delle piccole dimensioni del naso e della bocca; in quel momento le orecchie nere a punta erano abbassate e gli occhi arancioni socchiusi, mentre le code si agitavano pigramente sotto il caldo sole di luglio. I bambini sapevano che li avrebbe lasciati sguazzare anche fino al tramonto, se fosse dipeso da lei: era tutt'altro che una tata severa, anzi, era come un'indulgente, serena sorella maggiore.

In un momento di pausa dal gioco che stava facendo con Kohaku, Sango la guardò e si chiese se non fosse il caso di coinvolgerla di più: non le piaceva lasciarla in disparte ed era sicura che il divertimento sarebbe almeno raddoppiato se fossero stati in tre.

– Kirara! Ehi, Kirara! Tu sai nuotare?

A quella chiamata Kirara rizzò le orecchie e sbarrò gli occhi, alzandosi di scatto sui gomiti e mostrandosi un po' in apprensione per la prima volta. Emise un miagolio interrogativo, quasi allarmato.

– Ti va di venire a nuotare con noi? Se non sai farlo ti insegno io! – propose ridendo Sango, le guance arrossate dal caldo e dall'entusiasmo. Ma Kirara scosse la testa con inattesa energia, veloce veloce, ben più di una volta. Poi abbassò il capo in segno di scusa.

– Perché non vuoi? – le domandò allora la bambina, che non si aspettava di venire delusa così, e Kohaku le fece eco. Kirara ripeté gli stessi gesti di prima, accompagnandoli con qualche mugolio mortificato ma deciso. Sango le si avvicinò e riuscì a prenderle una mano, anche se si trovava più in basso. La tirò debolmente.

– Dai, ti prego – provò a supplicare – Hai visto che Kohaku c'è riuscito, vero? Sono stata brava, vero? Sarò bravissima anche con te, Kirara...

Nel frattempo Kohaku stava provando a raggiungerle mettendo in pratica le recenti lezioni di nuoto, che si rivelarono tuttavia un po' _troppo_ recenti. In breve lo sforzo si fece sentire e lui cominciò ad annaspare, ma si ritrovò in un punto traditore in cui non riuscì a trovare il fondo con i piedini. Per fortuna era ormai abbastanza vicino da aggrapparsi ai capelli della sorella con tutte le proprie forze.

Sango gridò di dolore e sorpresa e si girò di scatto. Nel farlo non mollò la presa che ora aveva con entrambe le mani al polso di Kirara, che a sua volta fu colta troppo alla sprovvista per evitare ciò che seguì: per non farsi del male picchiando il mento sulla roccia riuscì a compiere una strana manovra... che la portò dritta dritta a capitombolare in acqua.

Kohaku trovò un masso sicuro a cui ancorarsi e a quel punto Sango poté ridere di gusto per tutta la situazione, convinta che si sarebbe risolto tutto in un bel bagno insieme. Avvicinandosi a Kirara, che in qualche modo riusciva a tenersi a galla agitando le piccole mani, si rese però conto che i miagolii che lanciava erano troppo acuti per essere di divertimento.

– Tutto bene? – le chiese, perplessa e anche un po' preoccupata. Kirara si protese verso di lei, senza smettere di agitarsi, guardandola con un'aria così sofferente da farle stringere il cuore all'improvviso.

– Tranquilla, va tutto bene! Su, non è niente, tranquilla, tranquilla, adesso usciamo! – provò a rassicurarla, malgrado sentisse crescere anche dentro di sé l'agitazione; le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle e la portò verso la riva per calmarla, ma farle poggiare i piedi sul fondo non parve essere sufficiente: Kirara tremava fortissimo e le lanciò un'occhiata supplichevole, tentando di strisciare a gattoni verso l'asciutto. Vederla così, tutta inzuppata e triste, fece sentire Sango molto, molto, molto in colpa.

– Kohaku, torniamo a casa! – decise, sperando che il guaio non fosse così grave come sembrava. Si attardò per andare a prendere anche il fratellino prima di avvolgere uno dei teli che avevano portato attorno al corpicino fradicio e intirizzito di Kirara, che si era accoccolata per terra senza avere neanche la forza di scuotersi di dosso un po' d'acqua.

In preda all'ansia e con l'aiuto di Kohaku, la riportò più in fretta che poté al villaggio.

Pochi minuti dopo il loro arrivo, Kirara era avvolta da calde coperte in un lettino, un panno umido sulla fronte rovente di febbre. E Sango, testa bassa e stomaco chiuso per il rimorso, stava ad ascoltare i giusti rimproveri di suo padre.

– Per l'amor del cielo, bambina mia! – la stava ammonendo, contrariato – Kirara è un demone _gatto_. Tutti sanno che i gatti non amano l'acqua! Non pensavo occorresse dirti che è il suo punto debole peggiore!

Certo, adesso era tutto così ovvio da farla sentire una stupidina senza pari. Come se non bastasse, Kirara era anche un demone che utilizzava il fuoco per combattere – effetti come un raffreddore violento in piena estate dopo un bagno indesiderato non erano poi così sorprendenti, si disse, per poi provare l'impulso di prendersi a schiaffi.

Papà stava alzando gli occhi al cielo.

– Credo che dei nemici malintenzionati non sarebbero riusciti a conciarla peggio – sospirò afflitto – Contro di loro sta in guardia, di certo non si aspettava un attacco a tradimento del genere da voi!

– È stato un incidente, ti ho detto che è stato un incidente – mormorò Sango, lo sguardo fisso a terra, cercando di non mettersi a piagnucolare – Non l'ho fatto apposta, stavo cercando di convincerla, ma ti giuro che non l'ho fatto apposta, non volevo costringerla... e poi, se era così pericoloso per lei, come ci avrebbe salvati se ci fosse successo qualcosa?

– Il punto è, Sango, che ti ritenevo più giudiziosa.

Calò il silenzio, mentre lei cercava di trovare le scuse più adatte. Silenzio, se non fosse stato per i gemiti sofferenti che provenivano dal letto.

– Povera Kirara! – esclamò l'uomo – Senti come si lamenta? Non puoi trattarla come se fosse una bambola, è intelligente quanto un umano, forse di più, e merita tutto il tuo rispetto. Non lascio che vi stia accanto perché sia un giocattolo, ma un'amica fedele, certo, anche compagna di giochi, ma non costringetemi a...

Si interruppe, guardando Kirara con più attenzione. Non stava delirando o gemendo per la febbre – non aveva gli occhi chiusi e non boccheggiava come ci si sarebbe aspettato, perlomeno. No, li stava _chiamando_ : il suo sguardo si spostava con decisione da Sango al padre e viceversa, proprio come se si stesse rivolgendo espressamente a loro. Quando sembrò accorgersi che non erano più occupati a parlare tra loro, ma pronti ad ascoltarla, scosse la testa alla volta dell'uomo, con un miagolio sommesso. Poi si concesse un sorrisino.

A quel punto Sango non riuscì più a trattenersi: corse da lei, indecisa se mettersi a piangere per i sensi di colpa o a ridere per il sollievo e finendo così per singhiozzare sorridendo.

La manina soffice di Kirara riuscì a sbucare fuori dal bozzolo di coperte e ad asciugarle le lacrime accompagnata da un versetto affettuoso e da un'espressione ancora più dolce su quel musetto gentile, malgrado il rossore sulle guance e le labbra un po' tremanti per il malanno.

– Mi dispiace tanto... ti prego, scusami... – riuscì a dirle Sango guardandola negli occhi e stringendole la mano tra le proprie. Il miagolio successivo fu così delicato e privo di rancore da commuoverla ancora di più.

– Sei così buona, Kirara – la rimproverò con dolcezza il padre della bambina, che aveva assistito alla scena a bocca aperta – Non è sempre giusto, sai? A volte bisogna essere severi. Ma tu le vuoi troppo bene anche solo per pensarlo, vero?

Lei annuì, un sorriso indulgente ancora sul viso mentre accarezzava la testa di Sango.

– La tua pazienza e la tua indole così poco incline all'offesa dovrebbero essere di esempio a tutti – proseguì l'uomo con un mezzo sospiro, rivolgendosi poi alla figlia – Hai imparato la lezione? Abbi cura di lei come lei ne avrà sempre di te. Per fortuna, si rimetterà in pochi giorni.

Sango annuì, asciugandosi le ultime lacrime. Di certo non avrebbe mai dimenticato quanto fosse spiacevole e angosciante fare del male a qualcuno di buono, specie a qualcuno che le voleva bene, specie se tutto per un gioco pericoloso e nient'altro. Già matura per la sua età, il suo spirito crebbe di almeno un paio d'anni per quel semplice episodio che forse altri avrebbero considerato insignificante. Fu il momento in cui la stima e l'affetto per quell'amica silenziosa e pura, che le era stata affiancata fin dalla primissima infanzia, iniziarono a crescere a dismisura.

Neanche a dirlo, quando fu programmata una nuova lezione di nuoto per Kohaku Kirara non volle in alcun modo che fosse qualcun altro a scortare al lago lui e la sorella – anzi, mai si rifiutò di accompagnarli, né quell'estate, né durante quelle successive.

Sì, fu qualcosa che fece capire a Sango quanto Kirara fosse assolutamente speciale.


	2. In the moon

D'estate, il momento migliore per passeggiare era la notte, almeno secondo Sango e Kirara. L'avevano eletto di comune accordo il loro preferito.

Durante il giorno c'erano gli allenamenti e altri lavori occasionali a tenerle occupate; a volte capitava che oziassero un po' insieme nelle ore più terribilmente calde, poi andavano ad aiutare a riparare qualche tetto o a sistemare un orto attaccato da un coniglio pestifero. Comunque, nemmeno in quei pochi casi in cui i pomeriggi non offrivano alcun impegno si inoltravano nei boschetti vicini prima della cena.

Talvolta le accompagnava anche Kohaku, ma per lui le fatiche dell'addestramento erano più pesanti e spesso preferiva andare a letto presto, anziché vagare fino alla mezzanotte. Sango aveva ormai compiuto le prime semplici missioni da sterminatrice di demoni e non aveva alcuna paura di muoversi al buio, anche se portava sempre con sé una spada e l'Hiraikotsu, l'arma d'osso con cui aveva scelto di affinare la propria tecnica. Ciò rassicurava il padre e le altre persone a lei vicine e d'altronde, come se non bastasse, non era mai sola: Kirara era sempre al suo fianco, compagna e sentinella dai sensi più acuti.

Di tanto in tanto era capitato qualche incidente di percorso: un piccolo demone troppo audace che provava ad attaccarle alle spalle, o una creatura che si camuffava da fiore innocente per poi rivelare tentacoli insidiosi e denti aguzzi. Tuttavia era pur sempre dei dintorni del villaggio degli sterminatori di demoni che si parlava: molti esseri maligni conoscevano la fama del luogo e preferivano non correre rischi.

La maggior parte delle notti, dunque, era tranquilla e priva di insidie. Le stelle splendevano quasi sempre nel cielo, sfavillanti come diamanti, e la luce lunare era dolcissima: sia Sango che Kirara la trovavano uno spettacolo incantevole, quando stendeva i suoi raggi delicati e pallidi sulle foglie e sulle gemme, trasformandole in scaglie e perle d'argento che ondeggiavano nella brezza. La musica notturna del bosco era una sinfonia di pura pace, un rumorio costante e soave che rendeva il silenzio più profondo. Le due ragazze non amavano turbarlo, quando si trovavano tra gli alberi: camminavano senza produrre quasi alcun suono, una dietro l'altra o più volentieri, se i sentieri lo permettevano, fianco a fianco. In questo modo, se i loro occhi riuscivano a cogliere un'ombra che aveva la bellezza di un ricamo, o un uccellino dormiente nel suo nido, o un grosso grillo intento a cantare, potevano sfiorarsi con le mani e indicarsi a vicenda dove guardare, per poi sorridersi. Kirara era quella più sensibile a simili minuscole e preziose meraviglie: anche per questo Sango trovava così piacevole passeggiare con lei. Era capace di infonderle una sensazione di sicurezza assoluta, la guidava per passaggi stretti o lungo percorsi più ampi e sinuosi e Sango la seguiva senza preoccuparsi di orientarsi: era certa che Kirara avrebbe sempre trovato la strada per tornare, anche se non sarebbe mai stata la medesima via che avevano già percorso quella stessa notte. Piaceva a entrambe variare, avventurarsi in radure in cui non si recavano da molto tempo, spingersi ogni volta un po' più lontano; non avevano l'arroganza di affermare di conoscere ogni angolo dei dintorni del villaggio alla perfezione, ma potevano permettersi di presumere di aver visto tutti i luoghi più vicini almeno una volta.

Il caldo non era opprimente come lo sarebbe stato a camminare sotto il sole, ma di solito non si spostavano davvero tutto il tempo: capitava spesso che si arrampicassero insieme su un albero grande e nodoso, per guardare la luna più da vicino, sedute sullo stesso ramo o a poca distanza l'una dall'altra. Quel cielo così blu e quell'aria così fresca creavano un'atmosfera di tale quiete che, se Sango avesse dovuto definire la felicità, avrebbe usato quell'immagine: due vere, intime amiche a riposare sotto il manto della notte. Quando erano più vicine – e le loro mani quasi si sfioravano – Kirara pareva quasi emettere delle fusa sommesse, discrete; tante volte, allora, Sango la cingeva con un braccio e lei, con un dolce miagolio di gioia, appoggiava la testa sulla sua spalla, accoccolandosi al meglio. La luna rendeva i suoi corti capelli color crema di una tinta ancora più tenue.

Anche un ampio masso nel mezzo di una radura o un tronco caduto sulle rive di un piccolo fiume potevano essere rifugi più che adeguati; l'ombra delle fronde non sembrava minacciosa ma accogliente, anche quando si chiudeva sulle loro testa nascondendo la vista di quasi tutte le stelle. In quei momenti Sango non riusciva a scorgere nulla, ma il calore di Kirara vicino a lei era tutto ciò che le serviva.

Qualsiasi dubbio, paura, segreto o sentimento di cui avesse bisogno di liberarsi potevano essere confidati a Kirara nel cuore di quelle notti solo per loro. Li sussurrava per non disturbare quella pace tanto cara a loro e alle creature del buio; riceveva in cambio sguardi comprensivi e dolci, abbracci confortanti, anche consigli e opinioni sagge e buone: nessuna parola, solo cenni di assenso e di diniego alle sue numerose domande, dialoghi che non avrebbe mai potuto avere con nessun altro, intensi anche se era solo lei a bisbigliare. Poteva dar voce ad ogni proprio pensiero con calma e ordine; aveva il tempo di riflettere sulle brevi e silenziose risposte che riceveva, senza essere sommersa da fiumi di idee, senza che le venisse imposto nulla. Kirara non si arrabbiava mai e quando Sango sbagliava ogni dissenso le veniva fatto presente con garbo, senza presunzione, senza superbia, senza prenderla in giro e senza umiliarla. Un gentile miagolio poteva persuaderla a prendere scelte da cui mille lunghi discorsi non avrebbero fatto altro che allontanarla, lasciandola nella confusione.

Quelle ore erano la conclusione più lieta che potessero trovare per le loro giornate, un appuntamento a cui non avrebbero mai rinunciato, si fosse trattato anche solo di compiere un breve giro di una decina di minuti, nel caso in cui fossero state troppo stanche per spingersi lontano. La bellezza, l'intimità, il sollievo, lo svago, le chiacchiere leggere sugli ultimi avvenimenti, le confidenze, i sospiri, la dolcezza, la pace: un passo dopo l'altro, nella notte trovavano tutto questo. Tornavano a casa quando veniva loro spontaneo, decidendolo insieme con una semplice, significativa occhiata; non erano mai malinconiche, mai contrariate, mai turbate, quando uscivano dai boschi. Sango andava a letto più serena rispetto al momento in cui era partita dal villaggio, sempre, anche se la differenza era solo minima perché aveva passato una giornata priva di guai.

Dormivano nella stessa camera, lasciando aperta la loro finestrella per accogliere anche lì la carezza della luna. Di solito l'immagine che Sango vedeva prima di chiudere gli occhi per l'ultima volta del giorno era Kirara coperta dal suo lenzuolo leggero, più pura e graziosa che mai nel sonno, a metà tra l'ombra della stanza e la luce che proveniva dal cielo. Il miagolio con cui le veniva augurata la buonanotte le pareva uno dei suoni più dolci che si potessero immaginare, perfino più del mormorio del ruscello alla sera.

A volte, Sango esprimeva il desiderio che le notti non finissero mai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono certa che questo capitolo deluderà ogni singola aspettativa di voi lettori, sempre che ne aveste :'D è l'unico ad essere così introspettivo, da domenica prossima si tornerà ad avere più trama. D'altronde avevo proprio bisogno di chiarire un po' come mi immagino il rapporto tra Sango e Kirara prima di lanciarmi sulla coppia vera e propria, dunque vi tocca sopportare x°
> 
> Un bacione e grazie in anticipo a chi non mi lincerà! XD
> 
> A presto, Visbs. ^^


	3. By surprise

L'enorme tigre ringhiò minacciosa, scoprendo i denti e arricciando il naso, piegata sulle zampe e tesa come se stesse per compiere un balzo. La sterminatrice, però, fu più veloce e risoluta: attaccò per prima, correndo verso l'avversaria con la spada in pugno.

Menò un fendente a vuoto, perché l'agile animale si scansò di lato all'ultimo momento, ingannandola; alzò una zampa per colpirla al fianco e non ci riuscì per un soffio, perché la ragazza si portò fuori tiro a propria volta con un salto all'indietro. Poi la tigre spiccò un balzo per travolgerla, ma lei si abbassò prontamente e si allontanò con una capriola, rialzandosi con un movimento fluido per tornare subito a combattere. Scansò con abilità la fiammata appena scaturita, insieme a un ruggito, dalle fauci della fiera, e provò a colpirla di lato: fallì di nuovo e si ritrovò faccia a faccia con le zanne da cui avrebbe dovuto tenersi lontana. Con prontezza di spirito indietreggiò per recuperare equilibrio e spazio, ma venne caricata dalla tigre e costretta ad un secondo salto atletico per sfuggirle.

Il combattimento continuò così a lungo, senza che alcuna delle due riuscisse a ferire l'altra, fino a quando una zampata traditrice non disarmò all'improvviso la sterminatrice. A quel punto la ragazza si gettò a terra, fingendo di inciampare, per poi rivelare una lama nascosta nella fascia che avvolgeva il suo avambraccio destro: la puntò al collo della tigre, che subito si era gettata su di lei, anche se con uno strano attimo di esitazione. Anche in quel momento era ferma e non cercava di sventrarla con gli artigli, come le sarebbe stato facile; allora la sterminatrice piegò un ginocchio e provò a respingerla. Non le aveva ancora toccato davvero il ventre quando la belva si lasciò cadere di lato, proprio come se fosse stata colpita.

La fanciulla, vittoriosa, con un gesto di grande coraggio salì sopra la sconfitta e alzò la sua arma per il colpo di grazia.

Rimase ferma, ansimando forte, quindi sorrise.

– Per oggi basta, vero?

La tigre uggiolò, per poi essere avvolta da un lampo di luce. Quando questo si dissolse, al suo posto distesa al suolo non c'era altro che un'esile ragazza dal volto gentile, che sorrise di rimando e annuì.

Sango abbassò il braccio per asciugarsi la fronte dal sudore. Il sole picchiava accecante sopra di loro e il caldo era torrido: premeva sulla sua pelle e pareva salire anche dal terreno polveroso. In realtà non si sentiva poi così stanca, ma aveva l'impressione che Kirara lo fosse: quel giorno si erano attardate ad allenarsi anche se tutti gli altri sterminatori avevano finito da un pezzo i loro esercizi giornalieri. Come se non bastasse, Sango non era l'unica a trovare in Kirara un buon finto avversario: in tanti le chiedevano qualche rapido scontro, perché misurarsi tra esseri umani era ben diverso dall'abituarsi a muoversi con creature a quattro o più zampe. Lei non era capace di rifiutare nessuna richiesta ed era dunque la combattente che faticava di più, anche se non se ne sarebbe mai e poi mai lamentata.

– Adesso andiamo a casa e facciamo un bel bagno – le disse Sango, per poi lasciarsi andare a una risata allegra. Kirara scosse forte la testa, anche se sorridendo, perché sapeva che si trattava di uno scherzo: da quel lontanissimo giorno al laghetto, quella era una battuta che la ragazza le rivolgeva spesso. In realtà, per lavarsi le bastava assumere la propria forma demoniaca e ripulirsi con cura usando la lingua, alla perfetta maniera dei gatti, creature notoriamente capaci di mantenersi linde senza troppi sforzi. Di tanto in tanto era vista bagnarsi la testa alla piccola sorgente vicino al campo di addestramento, ma solo quando il caldo era davvero opprimente e sempre con molta parsimonia e attenzione.

– Se non vuoi andare via restiamo qui, ma combattiamo come dico io! – rise ancora Sango. Passò subito alle dimostrazioni pratiche: si mise a fare il solletico alla pancia lasciata scoperta dalla fascia che cingeva il petto di Kirara. L'effetto fu immediato: alla povera vittima piacevano i grattini ovunque, tranne che lì, quindi iniziò a divincolarsi per evitarli – come d'altronde avrebbe fatto chiunque. Ma Sango rideva e anche i miagolii di Kirara tradivano divertimento, tanto più che dopo pochi secondi le mani della ragazza erano già state bloccate da quelle simili a zampine dell'altra: lo scherzo si stava trasformando in un accapigliarsi affettuoso nella polvere, come avrebbero potuto fare due bambine o due cuccioli. Finirono anche per rotolare per qualche metro: quando si separarono e si misero a sedere, erano più sporche e più affannate di quando avevano deciso di concludere l'allenamento. E ridevano più che mai.

Kirara era adorabile, con quell'espressione gioiosa sul viso arrossato. Emetteva ancora quei suoi simpatici miagolii divertiti, quando fissò Sango negli occhi e poi si sporse verso di lei.

In un attimo la ragazza sentì due piccole labbra calde premere contro le sue.

Tra tutte le sorprese che aveva avuto in vita sua, quella poteva ambire, senza ombra di dubbio, al primo posto nella classifica delle più inattese e disarmanti in assoluto. Sango rimase immobile, senza la minima intenzione di ritrarsi, ma senza nemmeno fare nient'altro: lo sgomento era troppo, anche se non era uno sgomento indignato, o turbato, o furioso.

Kirara si staccò dopo pochi secondi. La guardò negli occhi e le rivolse un sorriso a metà tra la scusa e la dolcezza più infinita. Il delicato versino che emise l'istante successivo sembrò una richiesta di approvazione, di conferma, mentre le sue guance assumevano una tinta da far invidia ai papaveri che si agitavano pigri poco lontano da loro.

Sango rimase immobile qualche altro momento. Avrebbe dovuto usare quel tempo per riflettere, ma la sua mente era come bloccata; per fortuna, ciò non le impedì di fare, alla fine, la cosa giusta: sorridere ed essere felice.

Strinse una mano di Kirara con la propria e finalmente prese coscienza di quanto il proprio cuore battesse forte; Kirara sembrò risplendere di gioia e si tuffò ad abbracciarla stretta come non aveva mai fatto. Sango ricambiò e nemmeno lei avrebbe potuto immaginare l'espressione radiosa che aveva in quel momento: sapeva solo di sorridere e che era tutto perfetto così.

Si rialzarono dopo qualche minuto, sciogliendo la loro stretta solo a causa del passaggio di un'anziana signora del villaggio lì vicino.

Kirara fece l'occhiolino senza smettere di sorridere festante. Sango le diede un bacio sulla guancia e poi le rimase vicina, per poterle bisbigliare all'orecchio.

– Sei la persona più speciale che esista al mondo.

Altre parole sarebbero state superflue e sprecate: Kirara rispose con un miagolio lusingato che suonò quasi come un “Anche tu”, poi bastarono sorrisi e sguardi, come nel buio delle loro notti d'estate. Avevano imparato a capirsi con pochi cenni grazie al tempo, alla costante vicinanza, e da quel giorno comunicare divenne ancora più istintivo.

In seguito, Sango si domandò perché fosse stata tanto sorpresa da quel bacio così spontaneo e innocente: da tempo sapeva che il suo rapporto con Kirara andava oltre ogni amicizia, ogni sorellanza, ogni legame che le altre persone avrebbero potuto immaginare. Lo avevano solo suggellato, palesando una realtà che faceva ormai parte delle fibre del loro essere e del loro stare insieme. Forse era stato per via del momento, che prima non era sembrato serbare nulla di romantico, o per il fatto che era sempre stato tutto talmente naturale tra loro che sembrava dovesse durare per sempre, una situazione di semplice armonia e totale intesa; comunque fosse, la gioia che quel passo avanti diede a entrambe ricompensò con generosità quell'inizio improvviso.

Pur non possedendo la parola, bensì code e orecchie di gatto, Kirara era molto più umana di tanti individui meschini che avevano avuto la sfortuna di incontrare: per questo Sango non ebbe mai alcun dubbio. E quella sera ammirare la luna insieme ebbe un sapore semplicemente perfetto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Insieme al precedente questo è il capitolo che meno mi convince XD mi ha aiutata solo a capire che a furia di scrivere scene di combattimento in un'altra mia long ci sto prendendo gusto, se ne ho infilata una perfino qui quando potevo benissimo risparmiarmelo. Sono contenta di aver mostrato almeno una volta Kirara nella sua forma demoniaca – anche per rendere chiaro che ne possiede una –, ma a parte questo trovo la seconda parte della storia un discreto disastro. Spero che non risulti così frettolosa come sembra a me, per quanto ci rimaneggiassi sopra. Ho sinceramente paura di aver fatto un errore ad affrontare così lo shojo-ai, ma non mi resta che attendere conferma o meno da eventuali feedback, se qualcuno sarà così carino e magnanimo da lasciarmene.   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> Intanto, grazie in anticipo anche a chi solo passerà a leggere, a domenica prossima!  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> Un bacio, visbs88.  
> 


	4. Through the pain

Sango avrebbe rinunciato a mille giorni di libertà, passandoli in una cella in catene, pur di poter uscire quella notte; eppure sapeva bene, tra le lacrime, che ciò non era possibile. La ferita al fianco doleva ad ogni suo minimo movimento; la sua gamba destra era fasciata stretta e camminare sarebbe stata per più di due settimane un'impresa; la sua testa era ancora confusa dal veleno e dall'urto di quando era caduta svenuta contro il duro terreno.

L'angoscia, tuttavia, la opprimeva più di qualsiasi danno fisico che avesse riportato, mentre il suo orgoglio di combattente umiliato si intrecciava con il dolore di una sorella privata forse per sempre di un fratello: insieme le avviluppavano il petto in una morsa straziante che non riusciva a vincere, neppure facendo appello a tutta la propria forza.

Kohaku era stato portato via dai demoni, due fieri sterminatori erano stati uccisi e in tanti erano stati feriti: disfatte simili avevano pochi precedenti nella storia del loro villaggio e nessuno nella vita della giovane. Suo padre e Kirara erano illesi e, paradossalmente, ciò era legato a doppio filo con il terribile attacco che tutti gli altri avevano subito: qualcuno, durante uno degli ultimi incarichi, doveva aver provocato senza volerlo un clan di luridi insetti feroci e bellicosi – Sango non sapeva nemmeno tutta la storia, nessuno doveva averci dato troppo peso, nessuno doveva essersene reso conto; ed era stato scelto il pomeriggio sbagliato per dedicarsi a un banchetto di festa per gli anziani, perché il capo e la sua temibile tigre erano appena partiti per far visita a un villaggio vicino e perché i demoni erano ormai pronti a colpire.

Sango avrebbe voluto combattere con onore, difendendo senza tregua quel luogo che era la sua culla e il suo nido, abbattere nemici o almeno contribuire a mettere in salvo i più vulnerabili, ma era stata tra i primi ad essere travolti e a cadere.

Singhiozzò, causandosi fitte e fitte di dolore e sentendo di meritarsele, perché nemmeno ora poteva cercare il suo fratellino e gli altri ragazzini portati via per farne qualcosa di orribile, e sapere che suo padre era alla testa delle ricerche insieme ai migliori superstiti non era un conforto sufficiente: la paura e la rabbia le bruciavano nelle vene, le mani le prudevano dal desiderio di impugnare un'arma e correre fuori per fare _qualcosa_ , solo _qualcosa_ , qualcosa che non fosse giacere in un letto come un sacco vuoto ed inutile! Si domandava come potesse la luna splendere serena anche in quella notte d'incubo, come potesse l'estate andare avanti e non mutarsi in un autunno disperato o in un inverno desolato, mentre nel suo cuore ardevano fiamme che le lacrime non riuscivano a spegnere.

I secondi le pulsavano nelle orecchie e ogni minuto d'attesa era un'agonia; provò a chiudere gli occhi, a non pensare, ad addormentarsi, ma fu tutto inutile. D'altra parte, sapeva anche che, una volta assopita, incubi dovuti all'angoscia e al veleno degli insetti – sebbene in lei non ne fosse penetrata una dose mortale – l'avrebbero assalita mostrandole gli scenari più cupi come veri, facendola impazzire. Voleva riabbracciare il suo fratellino, lo voleva con tutta la propria anima. Non le importava di vederlo terrorizzato, o confuso, voleva soltanto che fosse _vivo_ , perché mai e poi mai sarebbe riuscita a perdonare se stessa se... se... Kohaku doveva diventare un forte sterminatore, era una promessa da lui fatta a tutti e due, e lei avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo e proteggerlo durante il cammino, il suo fratellino, così buono, gentile, sensibile, intelligente...

Una mano piccola come quella di una fata e morbida come una piuma raggiunse la sua; nella calura dell'infermeria affollata di pazienti gementi e sofferenti, risuonò un miagolio basso e triste.

Kirara era lì.

Sango realizzò solo questo e singhiozzò più forte. Sollevò entrambe le braccia, protendendole verso di lei, che esitò, guardando la ferita al fianco con occhi preoccupati, ma a Sango non interessava nulla che non fosse un abbraccio. Alla fine Kirara l'assecondò, chinandosi su di lei con attenzione e con dolcezza; Sango si aggrappò alla sua schiena e con uno sforzo immane sollevò la propria arrivando quasi a sedersi. Fu come gettare il corpo intero dritto nelle fauci di un orso famelico, come esporre ogni nervo alle sferzate di una frusta impietosa brandita da un boia incollerito, ma a quel punto Kirara la circondò con le proprie braccia e questo era tutto ciò che Sango desiderava.

Pianse sulla sua spalla, cercando conforto nel suo odore, ma presto Kirara ebbe un'idea migliore: con delicatezza sciolse l'abbraccio per sedersi dietro di lei, quindi le fece adagiare la testa sul suo petto.

Cominciarono le carezze. Lunghe, gentili, sul suo viso, sulle sue spalle: con un braccio Kirara le avvolgeva la vita per tenerla vicina, con le dita dell'altro tentava di darle conforto. Sango poteva sentire quanto ogni singolo tocco fosse pieno di comprensione, di dolcezza, di desiderio di farla sentire serena. Chiuse gli occhi e le parve che attorno a loro fosse calato il silenzio, o forse non poteva sentire altro oltre al battito del cuore di Kirara perché di altro non necessitava. Continuava a piangere, ma ogni lacrima era asciugata da una carezza, da un polpastrello soffice e mai brusco che le percorreva la guancia con un fruscio. Dire che l'angoscia e la sofferenza cessarono, passando in secondo piano rispetto al calore di Kirara, non sarebbe stato veritiero: il nome di Kohaku e i suoi sorrisi continuavano a indugiare nella mente di Sango, come se impressi a fuoco, e la smania di compiere un atto disperato lanciandosi fuori nel buio della notte torrida e insidiosa di tanto in tanto l'assaliva come un delirio febbrile; ma quantomeno c'era qualcosa a trattenerla, qualcosa che aveva un buon profumo e mani gentili, qualcuno che la rese consapevole di non essere sola. In un attimo di lucidità Sango si chiese se non fosse sbagliato per Kirara trovarsi lì, anziché alla testa delle ricerche, dove avrebbe potuto portare un aiuto prezioso; ma non poteva nemmeno non provare l'egoistica gioia di averla lì con lei. Presto le sue carezze le divennero necessarie, anzi indispensabili: se per un attimo si fermavano ogni dolore raddoppiava e lei gemeva reclamandole, anche se la povera Kirara aveva solo avuto il bisogno di grattarsi il naso, o di asciugarsi a propria volta gli occhi – perché ogni tanto sulla fronte di Sango scivolavano gocce che non avrebbero mai potuto essere di sudore, nemmeno se il caldo fosse stato tre volte più intenso. Nel cuore della ragazza si affacciava addirittura il panico se per caso Kirara si agitava un po' per sistemarsi meglio a sedere – l'idea che si alzasse e la lasciasse lì, sola a patire ogni singola pena senza possibilità di scampare all'agonia, era inconcepibile per l'orrore che le causava.

Ma Kirara rimase lì tutta la notte, a carezzarla, a stringerla, in quel silenzio ricco di messaggi che solo lei sapeva creare. Rimase lì fino all'alba, senza mai accennare ad abbandonarla, dandole tutto ciò che poteva, soffrendo anche il dolore di vedere Sango in quello stato e tuttavia resistendo con molta più forza di lei.

Fu un suo miagolio d'euforia a scuotere la ragazza, scivolata in un dormiveglia per cui poteva solo ringraziare la dolcezza delle carezze che l'avevano cullata; furono un suo sussulto e quella stretta improvvisa ed energica alla sua mano che le diedero la forza di riaprire gli occhi e sperare, vedere, vivere, ridere mentre Kohaku correva al suo fianco in lacrime, chiamandola forte per nome.

Non riuscì nemmeno ad abbracciarlo, perdendo i sensi a causa di quell'emozione troppo forte per il suo corpo provato e debole; ma di certo non tardò a rimediare nelle settimane che vennero, standogli accanto ogni istante in cui le fosse possibile, coccolandolo, amandolo come forse prima non aveva mai fatto.

Attraverso le esequie per i caduti, le gioie per i guariti e il calore del suo fratellino, Sango non trovò il tempo di dire tutto quello che sentiva nel cuore a Kirara; riuscì però a guardarla negli occhi tante volte, magari da lontano, magari in mezzo alle persone, magari anche solo per un attimo, sperando solo di riuscire a trasmettere con il proprio sguardo almeno un grammo di quella gratitudine che provava nei suoi confronti – per aver scelto di stare insieme a lei, per aver capito quanto fosse importante. Alla fine, dopo tanti sorrisi frettolosi e occhiate colme di felicità e mille significati, si ritrovarono sole; e a quel punto si accorsero di essersi dette ormai ogni singola parola, anche quella più superflua e confusa.

Un bacio nel buio, un abbraccio, un'ultima carezza di conforto; poi si incamminarono mano nella mano a recuperare i giorni perduti, tornando lentamente alla loro vita, ormai consapevoli che ogni passo, se fatto insieme, sarebbe stato giusto un poco più facile da compiere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Chiedo scusa per il ritardo! Proprio ieri mi sono ritrovata a non avere connessione sufficiente per aggiornare. D'altronde, come previsto, il capitolo precedente non è stato un gran successo XD peccato, perché questa parentesi angst e hurt/comfort mi sembra un pochetto meglio e mi soddisfa di più, ma probabilmente nessuno avrà voglia di leggersela x° comunque è qui, sperando di essere riuscita a trasmettere qualcosa ai pochi coraggiosi che saranno arrivati fino in fondo.  
>   
> A domenica prossima con l'ultimo capitolo della raccolta, grazie a chiunque passerà!  
>  
> 
>   
> Un bacio, visbs88 ^^  
> 


	5. Following strawberries

Kirara sbadigliò, si stiracchiò, si stropicciò gli occhi. Si guardò attorno, come sempre un po' confusa ma riposata dopo il sonnellino del primo pomeriggio. La temperatura era ancora alta, il sole splendeva abbagliante anche se il mezzogiorno era passato da un pezzo e... dov'era Sango?

Ricordava di essersi addormentata insieme a lei su quello stesso lettino in cui si era risvegliata, ma la ragazza ora non c'era. Non era mai successo prima... si era forse spostata perché era troppo caldo per stare così vicine? Tuttavia, anche nell'altro futon della camera non c'era nessuno.

Kirara drizzò le orecchie, d'improvviso ben sveglia, cercando di sentire qualche rumore dalle altre stanze o dall'esterno: riuscì a captare solo un silenzio piuttosto innaturale nel villaggio, se si escludeva il cinguettio degli uccelli e lo stormire delle foglie nella brezza estiva. Miagolò perplessa, per scoprire se qualcuno avrebbe risposto alla sua chiamata, ma fu inutile. Alla fine, preoccupata, si alzò e uscì dalla casa.

Il paese sembrava in ordine: Kirara, memore del non troppo lontano attacco subito dagli sterminatori per mano degli insetti demoniaci, non avrebbe faticato affatto a riconoscere i segni di una seconda incursione violenta, ma non ne vide nessuno. Le abitazioni erano integre, gli orti ordinati, le strade pulite; l'unico elemento strano, e purtroppo non era un dettaglio da poco, era la completa assenza di esseri umani. I loro odori erano ancora ovunque nel villaggio e si confondevano tra loro, dunque seguire una qualche pista era impossibile. Agitava le code nervosamente, indecisa sul da farsi, mentre vagava di qua e di là sbirciando nelle case attraverso le finestre, quando su un davanzale trovò una bella fragola rossa, tutta sola. La annusò con attenzione: sembrava una normale fragola, senza nulla di sospetto. La toccò e non successe nulla. A quel punto, golosa com'era di quei frutti così buoni, iniziò a sbocconcellarla con aria tesa per tirarsi su il morale, guardandosi attorno ancora molto preoccupata. Una fragola non significava nulla, di certo non era l'unica in tutto il villaggio... anzi, eccone un'altra lì, su una panca poco più avanti.

Kirara aggrottò la fronte: quella era una sistemazione più strana per un frutto, se non c'erano bambini a fare merenda lì vicino. Si avvicinò a passi leggeri, molto più guardinga di quanto non sembrasse all'apparenza, e ripeté l'esame di prima sulla nuova fragola: ancora, nulla di anormale, nemmeno nel gusto – anzi, era buonissima, dolce e succosa. D'istinto, volse lo sguardo alla ricerca di un altro punticino rosso vivido e fu sorpresa di trovarlo, laggiù, sul palo di una staccionata. Lo raggiunse con passo più deciso, lo raccolse e si impegnò a individuare quello successivo. Non era necessario possedere chissà quale intelligenza per capire che si trattava di una pista da seguire e Kirara di intelligenza ne aveva: smise presto di mangiare per concentrarsi sul percorso tracciato dai suoi frutti preferiti, facendo sempre attenzione per non essere colta di sorpresa da qualche attacco improvviso – anche se immaginava che eventuali gravi minacce più probabilmente dovevano attenderla alla fine. Giochetti del genere li faceva chi voleva attirare in trappola in un luogo ben preciso, presumendo che la sua misteriosa guida avesse cattive intenzioni.

Fu costretta a zigzagare tra le stradine del villaggio per quasi un quarto d'ora, senza mai incontrare nulla di più vivo di qualche gallina. L'ultima fragola la trovò appoggiata su un masso poco distante dall'ingresso di un capannone un po' isolato: si trattava di un deposito di vecchie armi inutilizzabili o inutilizzate e di altro ciarpame abbandonato. Ogni tanto veniva svuotato e le lame recuperabili venivano riciclate in oggetti di nuovo utili; Kirara aveva visto parecchio movimento lì intorno nei giorni precedenti, ma non era mai andata ad aiutare, perché con Sango ed altri uomini era stata impegnata ad aprire un nuovo sentiero nel bosco per creare una via più diretta verso un paesino poco distante.

Si domandò se durante le pulizie non fosse accaduto qualcosa di strano – magari un artefatto magico era stato risvegliato per errore, o un demone misterioso che aveva trovato lì rifugio era stato stanato... non erano ipotesi che dessero una spiegazione a tutte le stranezze di quel pomeriggio, a cominciare dalla scia di fragole, ma erano le migliori che potesse trovare.

Mosse gli ultimi passi fino all'entrata della costruzione in un silenzio perfetto, determinata a correre qualsiasi rischio pur di scoprire cosa fosse successo. Accostò un orecchio alla porta: riuscì a captare qualche lieve bisbiglio, senza poter però capire alcuna parola. Concentrata, spinse un poco la porta, giusto ciò che bastava per scostarla di una decina di centimetri e aprirsi una piccola fessura attraverso cui sbirciare. Il sole illuminava già la stanza grazie ad alcune finestrelle situate in alto, vicino al tetto, e il raggio che penetrò da quella nuova apertura fu più abbagliante che rivelatore, perché si rifletté contro una larga lama lucida. Ciò comunque non impedì a Kirara di intravedere alcune figure dall'apparenza umana.

In un attimo assunse la propria forma demoniaca e quello successivo aprì del tutto la porta con una zampata, entrando nel capannone con un balzo.

– Sorpresa!

Kirara rimase letteralmente impietrita dallo stupore.

L'intero villaggio degli sterminatori di demoni aveva gridato in coro quella parola, dopo averla attesa chiuso lì dentro per tutto il tempo! Dei bambini corsero ad abbracciarla e lei riassunse in fretta il proprio aspetto umano, pur essendo ancora del tutto stordita. Riusciva solo a vedere un grande tavolo con sopra una torta immensa, guarnita con nespole e fragole rosso intenso come quelle che l'avevano guidata fino a quel luogo. Sango sorrideva lì vicino, gli adulti e gli anziani battevano le mani, lei doveva combattere tra la curiosità di capire cosa stesse succedendo e la voglia di ricambiare le coccole che i piccoli le stavano facendo, ridendo e saltellandole attorno. Per fortuna, Kohaku la soccorse:

– Il tuo aiuto è sempre speciale per tutti noi! Quindi, questa è una festa per ringraziarti!

Kirara non avrebbe mai e poi mai immaginato una cosa del genere. Le buone azioni che dispensava sempre in giro non era mai interessate: ogni favore era per lei unicamente un piacere fatto con il cuore, senza che le venisse in mente – neanche per scherzo – di pretendere qualcosa in cambio. Allo stesso tempo trovava così _bello_ e rasserenante sapere che le persone le volevano bene, che la gioia in quel momento rischiò di sopraffarla.

Cos'altro avrebbe potuto fare, se non miagolare per esprimere tutta la delizia che provava, se non iniziare ad abbracciare ogni singola persona, distribuendo bacini e carezze, le guance rosse e gli occhi brillanti di felicità? Avrebbe saltellato per l'euforia, se solo non fosse stata troppo impegnata a ringraziare tutti, preoccupata solo di non dimenticarsene nessuno!

In breve il tavolo fu trasportato all'esterno e tutti uscirono, per godersi il bel sole estivo. Purtroppo alcuni uomini armati vollero collocarsi lì intorno, poco distante, per la paura non ancora svanita di un nuovo, terribile attacco, anche se il branco di insetti era stato distrutto; tutti gli altri, però, poterono così divertirsi a cuore più leggero.

Kirara tagliò la magnifica torta e riservò la fetta più grande a quel bimbo un po' più triste degli altri, perché da poco aveva perso il papà; inoltre, fu così carina con lui e lo baciò tante volte sulla fronte

che alla fine riuscì a farlo ridere e lo spinse a giocare con gli altri ragazzini, tutti con un pezzo di dolce in mano. Per fortuna ce ne fu abbastanza per tutti e Kirara stessa poté assaggiarlo: le sarebbe piaciuto da morire in ogni caso, tale era la sua gioia in quel momento, ma al di là del suo stato d'animo così gaio la torta era buonissima davvero e se la gustò continuando a ringraziare chiunque le capitasse a tiro. Qualcuno iniziò a suonare un motivetto e in tanti si misero a ballare: Kirara fece il primo giro con Kohaku, che la consegnò più allegra e festante che mai a una Sango raggiante che teneva in mano un fazzoletto.

Kirara non fece in tempo a saltarle al collo come avrebbe voluto: con dolcezza la ragazza la fermò e si mise a pulirle la bocca con cura.

– Sei proprio golosa – le disse con un gran sorriso. Kirara rimase ferma, ubbidiente e deliziata da tanta premura, come se quella piccola attenzione fosse per lei il gesto più dolce che Sango avrebbe potuto fare, e in effetti era così. La ringraziò guardandola dritta negli occhi e sfoggiando un sorriso grato, spontaneo, sincero, felice all'inverosimile, uno di quelli che Sango faceva emergere così spesso dal profondo del suo cuore.

– Sono contenta che la sorpresa ti sia piaciuta. L'idea è stata di tutti quanti... sei fantastica, non c'è persona che non lo pensi – aggiunse la ragazza, prima di darle anche un bacio sulla guancia.

Per Kirara fu quasi meglio che dei ragazzini fossero corsi da lei proprio in quel momento per chiederle di giocare e ballare con loro, perché si sarebbe trovata davvero in difficoltà, se avesse dovuto cercare un modo per esprimere tutto quell'insieme immenso di sentimenti bellissimi che le avevano riempito il petto fino all'orlo. Fu trascinata via e piroettò ridendo fino a sera inoltrata, quando furono portati nuovi dolci di frutta e altre mille squisitezza, compresi cestini e cestini di fragole. Sango la ripulì altre tre volte, tra risate, prese in giro affettuose e tanta gioia.

Fu una festa indimenticabile. Solo la prospettiva di tanti altri giorni così e della notte da passare abbracciata a Sango la convinse a smettere di ballare – perché sull'onda della felicità avrebbe potuto continuare anche per sempre.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci dunque arrivati alla conclusione! ^_^ sono usciti i risultati del contest, con mio sommo piacere la raccolta si è classificata seconda e ha vinto anche dei premi speciali del tutto inaspettati, tra cui quello per il pairing e per quanto riguarda questo capitolo in particolare il miglior utilizzo del prompt della categoria “Macedonia” ^_^ in effetti anche io sono abbastanza soddisfatta di questo finale, mi è piaciuto dedicarmi al punto di vista di Kirara ed ero particolarmente ispirata mentre lo scrivevo. Niente, ringrazio tantissimo l'ottima giudice e chiunque sia passato e/o passerà in futuro a dare un'occhiata a questa storiella senza pretese ^_^
> 
> Un bacione da me, Sango, Kohaku e dalla mia Kirara umanizzata a cui sono tanto affezionata! ^_^
> 
> A presto ^_^


End file.
